Earth movers are employed to move relatively large volumes of earth. There are different types of these devices. There is a push-pull-type device which has a power driven front and rear section which move a blade across the ground and force dirt and soil into the bowl of the earth mover.
Another type of earth mover is the scraper/elevator-type. This device is typically pulled from the front and has a scraper blade that contacts and lifts dirt pushing it into the rear of the bowl. When it is desirable to unload the earth mover, the floor of the bowl can be partially opened and a pusher forces the dirt forwardly. Many of these devices have a forward most fixed cutting edge which is welded to the sidewalls of the bowl. The floor is simply pulled straight back and the dirt then falls from the bowl of the earth mover. The earth mover simply moves and runs over the dirt as it is deposited. There is no leveling action. Thus, in order to subsequently level the deposited dirt, a bulldozer or grader is required. This, of course, increases the expense of leveling the dirt. In certain applications this is not a problem. In other applications, this can be an unwanted additional expense.